


Day 8: Free Day

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week 2 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dick is a catboy, Gen, Jason is a dogboy, Thomas is a hybrid of them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody would have thought a catboy and a dogboy would have gotten together, but Jason and Dick defied the odds and had a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an RP I did


End file.
